In general, an eSATA connector includes a base, a plurality of conductive pins and a metal casing. In a manufacturing process, a thin metal sheet is stamped to produce the conductive pins. After the base made of a plastic material is formed in an injection molding process, the conductive pins are combined with the base, or the stamped conductive pins are placed into a mold and then integrally formed with the base by the injection molding process, such that an end of each conductive pin is fixed onto a tongue plate of the base, and another end of each conductive pin is extended to the exterior of the metal casing after the base is assembled with the metal casing.
Since the base and the conductive pins of the eSATA connector are manufactured separately, small flexible pillar-shaped objects will be produced after the conductive pins are formed by the stamping process, and thus it is not easy to install the eSATA connector into a pin slot of the tongue plate of the base. If the conductive pins are placed into the mold and integrally formed with the base by the injection molding process, and the conductive pins and the base are not connected closely enough, ends of the conductive pins may be warped slightly, such that after a plug of an external eSATA transmission line is inserted, the conductive pins may be crooked or unable to contact with the pins in the plug of the eSATA transmission line, and thus resulting in a failure of transmitting electric signals.
If an electronic component is installed or added inside the eSATA connector or an electronic circuit (including a circuit board) is expanded, the conventional eSATA connector has very limited internal space, such that the electronic component or electronic circuit cannot be added, or after the electronic circuit (including a circuit board) is added into the eSATA connector directly, the new-generation eSATA connector becomes larger and incompatible with the use of other mainboards.